


Duet

by sinn_vs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu - Freeform, Duets, F/M, i love them, rantaro playing piano is soso cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinn_vs/pseuds/sinn_vs
Summary: Kaede gets assigned a duet for her piano class but doesn't have a partner, at least until a cute green-haired boy stumbles into the music room.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be, and I'll probably end up adding tags as I go

Music was a beautiful thing. The way the notes reached deep within the souls of those who are listening. How the lyrics can touch deep in all sorts of ways. Music brought people together, it made them happy. This was what Kaede craved. The peaceful hum of the notes as she tapped away on the piano keys, taking in the sound. A part of her was always drawn to music, the piano especially. It was where she belonged, where she felt comfortable, and she was proud of how far she’d come. At least she would be if she could get this stupid note right.

Kaede sighed and turned the page. She was going to have to redo the same part of the song all over again. Her music teacher had assigned a duet for her class to learn, but she didn’t have a partner, so she tried to practice just her part, but it never sounded right. She glanced at the clock sitting on the wall, she had already stayed an hour after the final bell of the day. Kaede decided to try one more time before packing up. She sat up straight, fixed her sheet music in front of her, took a deep breath and began to play.

Rantaro was a little bit of an adventurer. He loved to travel, and meet new people. Unfortunately, that got him into trouble a lot. Here he was, in a part of the school he’d never seen before, an hour after the school day was over. He wandered around aimlessly, until he heard a faint sound. Rantaro followed the sound to a door, it was the music room. He sat and listened from the other side of the door. It was a sweet melody, a love song perhaps, played on the piano. Something about it seemed annoyingly familiar, but he shrugged it off. There was something noticeably off, or missing. After a few moments the sound stopped completely, and he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Once again Rantaro’s curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to go in. 

Kaede was putting her things into her bag when the door to the music room opened. She looked up to a boy her age that she had never seen before. They shared a quick moment of eye contact before Kaede looked back down to her things, trying to avoid embarrassment at all costs. Rantaro took a few more steps into the room and gave a small wave, though she wasn’t looking at him. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Um, hi. I'm Rantaro Amami, sorry to bother you, but was that you playing on the piano?” A stupid question to ask, as there was nobody else in the room or seemingly the building.

“Yeah it was. Why are you here exactly?” Kaede stood up and walked the rest of the way toward him.

“Oh uh, I got lost, and I heard your song, so I followed it.” He shrugged. Kaede felt her cheeks heat up, he was listening to her play that badly? As she hadn’t responded, Rantaro decided to keep talking.

“By the way, was that meant to be a duet? What you played sounded beautiful, but it almost felt like there was something missing.” Kaede let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding, so it was that obvious.

“Yeah it was.” She said simply, walking over to her bag and taking back out the sheet music. She handed it to him. Rantaro took it and looked it over. 

“Oh I know this song.” He said, smiling softly at the memories. 

“My sister loves piano too, and she begged me to play this song with her since my dad didn’t have time.” 

“So you play?” Kaede asked curiously.

“I used to play all the time with her, but I haven’t touched a piano in a couple years at least.” She could see how his eyes lit up while talking. She gestured to the piano behind her.

“Why don’t you try then? You’re already here, so why not?” She sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to her. Kaede was very open and didn’t seem at all bothered by the fact that they barely knew each other. Rantaro was going to decline, but ultimately just took a seat beside Kaede. He looked over the keys, and his hands rested in a familiar position as he began to play the melody. Kaede hummed along to the song as he played. It was certainly far from perfect, and she could easily hear the stiffness that comes from not playing for a long time. He smiled as the song came back to him. When he was finished, he took a deep, contented breath and looked over at Kaede.

“I do miss playing, thank you for that.” She waved her hands in front of her face.

“No need to thank me, this piano would have been here whether I was here or not.” He looked back at the music in front of him, and seemed lost in thought for a moment before speaking up again.

“Why don’t I play the duet with you?” She seemed surprised, at first thinking it was a joke, but saw no sign of amusement in his eyes.

“I know the song, but I’m pretty rusty since I haven’t played for so long. Whereas you can play beautifully, but haven’t mastered the song yet, we could help each other.” She flushed at the compliment, but thought about it, he would definitely help if he could play and sing the male part of the song.

“Okay.” she said at last.

“But this is for an assignment for my piano class, so I have limited time to master the song and lyrics.” 

“We can practice here whenever you want, how’s that?” Rantaro was so straight-forward, it must get him into all kinds of trouble. She laughed at the thought.

“Deal. Meet me here tomorrow then.” She smiled as she got up. Rantaro saw her pull a small scrap of paper out of her bag and scribble something down. She handed it to him.

“Text me if you get lost again.” She waved as she headed out the door, backpack slung comfortably over her shoulder. He smiled and waved back before glancing down at the paper. Under her phone number, was “Kaede Akamatsu” with a small music note drawn at the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
